Temple of Set
Temple of Set, also known as Set's Revenge in the internal data files and achievements screen, is the final map of Luxor 2, Luxor 2 HD, and Luxor: Pharaoh's Challenge. Path Description Temple of Set is a dual-path, dual-pyramid map (2-2). The leftmost path starts near the top left corner of the screen, going down at an angle before going straight into the Set statue at the center of the screen. It inverts to the right side of the screen, going back straight into the statue, and then inverts back to the left half, this time at the top. The path goes down in an S-bend-like fashion into the Set statue before appearing at the bottom right corner of the screen through a portal, this time going upwards diagonally. Going straight into the Set statue for the last time, the path inverts back to the left half of the screen again, going downwards before taking a right turn into the pyramid. The rightmost path is identical to the leftmost path, but horizontally flipped. In Luxor 2 HD, the S-bends are now changed into downward diagonal straights following vertical straights. The first horizontal straights have also now been made slightly shorter, while the final diagonal straights now gain an additional diagonal straight that is bent at a slightly different angle. Design In Luxor 2, Temple of Set is set in a floor of Set's temple, with golden animal heads (dog, hippo, monkey, and crocodile) acting as portals. The floor is mostly lava, with the paths marked with a slightly brighter texture. In the center is a statue of Set reaching out for the player with his right hand; when selecting a map in Practice or Survival, his red eyes gain an additional red glow. The pedestal on which the Set statue sits uses a graphic identical to the one used in Luxor 2 whenever a stage is completed. In Luxor 2 HD, the map is heavily revamped, but now loses a lot of the original background. The map is now depicted entirely on a fiery floor full of lava, with two-rail paths now being color-coded (left path is red, right path is green). Scarab statues similar to those found in Luxor 3 now act as portals. Set also now gains a blue energy glow on his right hand. On widescreen versions of the game, if the player looks closely at either side of the screen, incorrect color shadings on the lava can be found. The Set statue pedestal also no longer has the scarab graphics, instead now reverting to a generic stone covering. Difficulty Analysis Temple of Set, as is the case with most final maps in each Luxor game, is generally considered one of the most difficult maps in the series due to the confusing and random nature of the paths, as well as the tight room available for when the spheres are entering the pyramids. The spheres not only travel rather quickly for a map with short paths, but also come with less like-colored groups. Fire Balls and Color Clouds can be used virtually anywhere, especially at parts of the map where the two paths are close to each other. Lightning Balls can be used anywhere as well, especially at the center with the vertical paths and at the start of each path where a Lightning Ball can be used to destroy up to all the spheres in a sphere group that is entering the screen. Be careful of shots aimed at the Set statue, as they can miss their target. Appearances ; Luxor 2'' and ''Luxor 2 HD * Stage 14-5 (The Temple of Set) * Stage 5-5 (Challenge of Horus) ; Luxor: Pharaoh's Challenge * Stage 14-5 Trivia * If only one pyramid is in danger of being entered into by a sphere, only the other pyramid will flash its warning signal. It is unknown if this was an oversight or if this was intentionally made to make the map more difficult. ** A possible fix would be to swap the path.obj files with one another. * Temple of Set is named "Set's Revenge" alternatively, most likely because of Set having previously been featured as an antagonist in Luxor. * The Luxor 2 HD version of Temple of Set features incorrect color shadings on either side of the map if one is to look closely. This is only present on the widescreen versions of the game.